


Fifteen Years of Bliss

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [211]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole family celebrates Kathy and Monty's 15th anniversary with a cruise to New England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Years of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Emila-Wan and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting to the MA List  
> Travis for posting to the MA Archive on AO3  
> Alex for inspiring Arcadia
> 
> Now playing in the Windjammer Lounge: [The Drifters: Under The Boardwalk Lyrics](http://lyrics.wikia.com/The_Drifters:Under_The_Boardwalk)
> 
> More about Seregil and Alec, another incomparable couple: [The Nightrunner Series](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Nightrunner_Series)
> 
> Arcadian cruises:  
> 2004 -- [A Cruise for Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1798030)  
> 2005 -- [Family Cruise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1819465)  
> 2009 -- [Valentine's Cruise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1819465) (my favorite Arcadia, along with [Christmas in Williamsburg (Revised)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1819465)) 
> 
> More fun for the boys in Maine: [Fourth and Maine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4260111).
> 
> A big thank-you to my friend Helen for organizing MA's 15th Anniversary Celebration.
> 
> Congratulations, everyone, for 15 years of the best Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan stories in the galaxy!

"Fifteen years!" Ian marveled, when he got off the phone with his brother. "Can't believe Kathy and Monty have been married that long already."

"'Tis hard to believe, laddie," Quinn agreed, dropping an arm around his husband's shoulders as they sat on the couch. "You were still at Georgeton all the way back in 1999 -- a long time ago."

"Not to mention "far, far away," Ian quipped, ever on the look-out for a Star Wars reference.

"Well, Washington is only five hours away from us, at least the way you rev it in the Audi," drawled Quinn.

Ian sent a playful grin Quinn's way. "And 1999 doesn't seem *that* long ago."

"Unless you take a look at our niece," Quinn said fondly. "She's just about up to my elbows by now."

Ian nodded. "Just watching Lelia growing up should have given us a clue." He chuckled into Quinn's Skyhawks tee. "I still can't get used to the fact that she's almost ten years old already. She's gonna hit double digits soon!"

"I know. I still think of her as our tiny lassie." Quinn shook his head in disbelief. Where had the past decade gone?

"She'll always be tiny compared to her Uncle Qui," teased Ian. "And it's not good for kids to grow up too fast. After all, she's still a little girl."

"And who could imagine that our marriage is just a bit younger than Lelia herself?" Quinn asked in amazement.

"It seems impossible that it's been close to a decade already. But, on the other hand, sometimes it feels like we've been married forever," said Ian with a dreamy look in his eye.

Quinn nuzzled a golden-red strand of Ian's hair off his forehead. "That it does, lad."

Ian smiled up at him. "Kathy and Monty would like to celebrate their anniversary with a family cruise to New England on the QO2."

"Sounds like a grand idea. We haven't been on a cruise in years now." Quinn sighed in happy reminiscence. The last cruise they'd taken was their Valentine voyage, back in 2009. That had actually been his favorite cruise of them all, so far. He'd relished each one of their romantic adventures aboard ship, especially dancing with his herven during their dinners together. As far as he was concerned, you haven't lived until you've grooved with your husband to "In the Navy" with a throng of enthusiastic passengers joining you on the dance floor.

"I'm glad they chose the QO2," said Ian. "I liked the food best there, and the shows were great."

"Yes, it feels like an old friend of ours," Quinn said. "Do they have a tentative date set?"

Ian nodded. "They're very considerate. Kathy remembered that our spring break is in only two weeks, so she's reserved a block of cabins for the last weekend of our vacation. That way, we can leave on Friday without missing our classes. And she got a great discount, since it's so close to the sailing date."

"We're lucky we can embark from Port Liberty this time," Quinn said. "It's so much easier than the days when we had to travel all the way to Florida just to catch a ship."

Ian grinned. "I think that Bayonne, New Jersey is only a little over an hour away from us." He reached up for a kiss, which Quinn happily gave him. "And something even better -- this time, Kathy and Monty have invited your folks along."

"My parents will love it." Quinn's smile was warmer than the suns of Tatooine at noontime. Just as the cell phone was still warm from Ian's cheek when Quinn got on the phone to tell Ginny and John the good news.

* * *

The professors went from delighted to ecstatic when Kathy called back to tell them that she had booked an itinerary which included a stop in Boston.

"First time we'll be in the vicinity since our wedding at Mace Chapel," Ian said, bubbling over with enthusiasm.

"I'm looking forward to being in Windover again. It has a special place in my heart," said Quinn, as he leaned down to kiss his lad in satisfaction.

Ian looked even happier now, if that were possible. "I think you'll like the rest of the ports of call also. We're going to Portland, Maine and Bar Harbor as well."

"Remember, Kathy's sister Janet lives in Portland with her family, so perhaps they can all get together there." Quinn played with Ian's enticing copper strands of hair absently, daydreaming of what promised to be their favorite spring break ever.

* * *

The biggest family contingent that Ian and Quinn had ever been a part of on a cruise -- nine members strong -- was currently installed in a block of cabins on the Lighthouse Deck of the QO2. They had just ambled up from the safety muster belowdecks and were resting in their rooms before the Bon Voyage dinner dance. Luckily, all of their relatives had decided to follow Ian's good advice from their last vacation together: Spend the days doing whatever they wanted and reuniting at night for dinnertime and possible entertainment afterwards. This freed Quinn and Ian to enjoy themselves, even while fulfilling their familial obligations.

A lighthouse was coming into view in their porthole, and Quinn thought they were nearing Long Island Sound.

The professors had sent Kathy and Monty a "Happy Anniversary" basket, replete with champagne, fruit, and candy, which they had been kind enough to share with the entire party. So Quinn and Ian were in the happy position of relaxing in bed, with a small box of Godiva chocolates to keep them company. As Benny Hill would say, Two men, four pieces of candy, say no more. Thank goodness there was an even number of treats.

They both sported QO2 Caribbean-blue t-shirts, which Ian wore with jean shorts, while Quinn had on a green pair. They reclined on a king-size bed, which hadn't had to be wedged together -- since Kathy had booked so many staterooms, they'd all gotten an upgrade to first-class accomodations.

Fittingly for an oceanic adventure, one of the chocolates was the famous Godiva filled shell. As Ian zeroed in on Quinn's mouth, Quinn licked his lips in anticipation. Ian loved to hand-feed his herven, delighting in his delicate nipping of the candy, not to mention the pads of his fingers.

"Mmmmm...delicious, lad. The chocolate, too," Quinn added, mischief absorbed from Ian dancing in his blue eyes.

Instead of a groan, Ian rewarded him with a kiss. He ended up rewarding himself also, because the delectable taste of the seashell was still on Quinn's lips and candied mouth. Ian went deep, trying to taste all of it, in addition to his other romantic mission of trying to bring his husband pleasure.

Quinn answered with enthusiasm, exploring Ian's sweet mouth with tender fire. They kissed and kissed, enjoying the thrum of the engines coursing through them, just as they started their own.

A sensation-swamped Quinn said, " I'll never look at a piece of Godiva in quite the same way again."

Ian grinned. "This time, Kathy and Monty gave us the last cabin in the corridor," he said. "You don't think it's because they heard us going at it during our last cruise together?" he fretted. "We were right next door to them."

Quinn let out a rich chuckle. "It's probably just by chance, love." He dropped a kiss on Ian's forehead. "But we might as well take advantage of our remote location," he added suggestively, just as he rubbed Ian's cheek the right way with his oversized thumb. He unzipped Ian's shorts and took his cock out of the pouch of his boxer-briefs, tenderly rubbing it beneath the head. Then Quinn freed his own erection.

Ian gasped at the unexpected touch of Quinn's callused fingertip. "Sounds like a good idea," he murmured. "I'm game."

"You mean you're 'fair game', laddie," Quinn growled as he flipped Ian over so that he was underneath him, in less time than it took him to complete his sentence, which he punctuated with a thrust of his hips.

Ian couldn't hold in a grunt. Stunned by his husband's bold move, he gazed up at him as Quinn's lips came in for a landing.

By this time, there was no taste of chocolate left, but that didn't stop Quinn from trying to find traces of it in every nook and cranny of Ian's mouth. When this was thoroughly explored, to Quinn's satisfaction, he licked his way down to Ian's dimple and pushed his tongue into that enchanting divot.

All of Quinn's attentions made Ian's cock jump to attention under his husband's own. With a cry of pure exultation, Ian pumped his hips so Quinn could feel the duranium of his erection.

They had the incredible sensation of not only feeling themselves hardening still further, but each other, as well. Groans filled the air of the last cabin in the hallway. Location, location, location.

Quinn tried to get Ian's t-shirt off without ripping it, but Ian was too far gone to help him, whimpering and shaking beneath the solid onslaught of Quinn on fire. The fabric tore like paper under his huge hands, and all of a sudden, Ian was bare to the waist underneath him.

Ian pushed his chest into the cotton of Quinn's tee, the sound he made something between a purr and a moan. Just when he thought it was impossible to get harder, he felt an additional rush of blood to his cock. If Quinn were to touch him, just a graze with his thumb, Ian would go off like one of his favorite blue Roman candles on Independence Day.

Ian was hoping for that touch *now*; hoping for that touch sometime in the next century. He raised desperate eyes to Quinn, his tormentor, his salvation. "Quinnnnn!" he shouted in a strangled voice.

Quinn could never fail to respond to that note in his lad's voice; he lived to cause the desperation he was hearing, feeling, and seeing right there beneath his surging hips. "I've got you, laddie," he said, his own voice gone to gravel.

Their hips bucked into each other in a private kata for their delight. There was no hope of even Ian's smaller hand working its way between them to touch their cocks; not even a fingertip could fit in the space separating them. They started to spurt together, truly one organism in the moment of their orgasm.

Quinn used the last of his strength to roll to Ian's side, rather than crushing him under more than 200 pounds of inexorable weight. A couple of minutes of huffing and breath-catching followed, while their conversation continued with their eyes.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Ian finally puffed out, as he nestled beneath Quinn's arm. He was so boneless with pleasure that even Quinn's sex-ripe armpit didn't bother him.

"*You're* amazing, lad," said Quinn, stroking golden copper strands. "I feel like I'm eighteen again."

Ian grinned. "So do I." He held up the remains of his t-shirt, which Quinn had thrown on the bed beside him, not that he'd known where they landed. "First shirt to go of our vacation. And our shorts could use a thorough wash." Both his nose and his wet thighs confirmed this statement.

Quinn chuckled. "Luckily, I learned from last time -- I brought plenty of clothing."

"Good thing, too," Ian said, "Looks like we're gonna need it."

* * *

Even though they had a first-class cabin, the shower stall still was built as if it were meant for an Ewok, rather than for someone of Quinn's Wookiee-like proportions. Therefore, they decided on the most prudent course of action and took turns, instead of giving in to the playful side of the Force and attempting the contortions needed for a shared shower. Since they'd had to go solo on every cruise before this, they were old hands at it by now.

Quinn let Ian go first, considerate as always, and drowsed as he waited for his husband. Ian had cleaned him off with a hand towel and pulled up the covers before heading for the bathroom.

Ian peeled off his shorts and underwear, both of which had creamy wet streaks decorating the fabric. Since they were in port, it was a good time for a shower, without having to deal with the constant movement of the ship. He spent the entire time reliving the incredible frottage he'd shared with Quinn, which led to a longer shower than he had intended. Somehow, cleaning his penis and testicles turned into caressing them.

He felt a huge hand cupping his genitals and was grateful for a rich imagination. Even though he'd just come ten minutes ago, the fantasy of Quinn jerking him off was powerful enough to get him spurting after only a few pulls. His shout was muffled by the sound of running water.

By the time Ian came out of the bathroom -- with a towel barely clinging to his hips -- Quinn was fully asleep. Looking at the clock on the night stand, Ian decided to give him time to sleep, since they didn't have to be ready for dinner until 8 p.m., about an hour from now.

He dressed in a fresh shirt and a new pair of shorts, not about to put on his tux until he had to. After snagging his watch from the dresser, Ian quietly went out to the balcony with his well-thumbed copy of Hesse's "Magister Ludi" in hand. Sitting on a deck chair with his feet up on the table, he luxuriated in the sea breeze rustling his already-messy hair. They were docked in Montauk Harbor, Long Island, and he could see the streams of light coming from the Montauk Point Lighthouse, a welcome illumination of the darkening sky.

Before he could go in to wake his husband, Ian looked up to see him standing by the sliding doors to the balcony. "Hello, sleepyhead. Ready for your shower?"

"That I am, my boyo, but I couldn't resist grabbing a kiss first." Quinn came over, ready to suit the action to the word. He could smell his own sweat and semen -- in an enticing blend with his lad's -- clinging to him, and it made quite a contrast to the soap-clean smell of his husband.

To his credit, Ian didn't even wrinkle his nose when Quinn kissed the top of his head. He actually liked the scent of his well-loved herven, linked as it was with such wonderful memories. He angled his head up for a kiss on the lips.

"Be back in a few," Quinn said, as he headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Dinnertime was something special that evening. The family congregated on the Windjammer Deck; as soon as the stragglers arrived, who happened to be Ginny and John this time, they all entered the formal dining room, decorated with paintings of clipper ships at full sail. Since they were on the starboard side of the ship, the family had a breathtaking view of the expanse of Long Island Sound, complete with the Montauk Point Light sending its beams over the waves as it guarded the Sound. Ian had an even better perspective of the lighthouse from here than he'd had from the balcony of the stateroom. Orange streaks played across the sky to color the clouds with fire, while the water looked like the sky through a distorted lens.

The 'leitmotif' was continued in the dining room, where colorful lights gave the room a joyous vibe. The maitre d' escorted them to their seats near a fountain, which boasted sculpted nymphs and dolphins at play.

Ian and Quinn had brought "Happy Anniversary" mylar balloons for the centerpiece that gave a festive air to their table. The ladies and Lelia dressed in their new springtime dresses, in various pastel colors, while the men wore their tuxedos, which they hadn't donned since the professors' wedding at Luke Chapel in 2011. Keith was grumbling in a good-natured way because his tux had to be let out a bit before he could wear it, while Jo reassured him that he was as handsome as ever.

They sat at a round table in the right corner of the dining room, which gave them a magnificent view of the Long Island Sound. Lelia was bubbling over with happiness and feeling very grown up in her white party dress. Her parents to her left, uncles to the right, and grandparents, including her honorary pair of Ginny and John, right in front of her. Surrounded by love, as every little girl should be.

Their waiter recommended the crabmeat au gratin and stuffed lobster, so most of them got one or the other. Lelia opted for the oyster stew, since she liked the sauce.

"Mommy enrolled me in "Sea Camp" today," Lelia said proudly. "I signed up for volleyball in the pool and roller-skating on the Bayside Deck already."

"Sounds like fun, little princess," Monty said. "Looks like we'll have good weather for the next couple of days."

"We're planning on listening to a lecture in the Seascape Lounge on Hawthorne's 'The House of the Seven Gables'," said Ian. "We happen to know the professor from a conference we attended a couple of years ago."

"Mixing business with pleasure, eh, guys?" asked John.

Quinn nodded. "It's easy to do when we're sailing to that part of the world, Dad. So many of the greats hail from New England."

Ian had asked the bandleader to play "Fly Me to the Moon," the song that Kathy and Monty had picked for the first dance at their wedding, back in 1999. When they had finished their entrees, the opening chords of the song rang out. The anniversary couple got up to dance, followed by Ian and Quinn.

Ian noticed with a thrill that there was not a hint of hesitation in Quinn's manner when he took Ian's hand to walk to the dance floor. The professors didn't see it, but their parents exchanged smiles over both happy couples, as they got up to dance themselves, with Lelia leading the way.

Quinn and Ian still looked like the young grooms on a wedding cake. Their katas made dancing easy for them, as they moved in an effortless glide on their little corner of the parquet floor. Ian sang the lyrics in a low, intimate whisper meant just for his husband's ears.

The band segued into "Chances Are" and then "The Way You Look Tonight." Ian was in full snuggle when the last note hung in the air.

When they left the dance floor, Kathy and Monty looked as flushed and besotted as the professors did. The four of them returned to the table together, just after the rest of their party. They found that their dessert -- cherries jubilee -- had been brought in already. As soon as they sat down, their waiter came over with a bottle of champagne for the adults, along with sparkling water for Lelia.

Everyone raised their flutes to the anniversary couple, as well as Lelia with her water glass. Keith got up to make a toast, just as he had at their wedding reception.

He looked at all the smiling faces surrounding him and beamed at his relatives. He started with some off-the-cuff remarks before the toast itself. "Wow! I've got a case of deja vu here. It's just like old times, but we're lucky enough to have wonderful additions to our family now." He grinned at Lelia, as well as Quinn and his parents. "Happy Anniversary to my dear Kathy and Monty. You've always made a marvelous couple, and it's been a pleasure to see you and Lelia thrive together through the years. I'm so proud of you!"

Everybody clapped as Keith's enthusiasm affected them all. Monty gave Kathy a spontaneous kiss, and they applauded some more. Then Lelia ran between her parents to snuggle as a little family.

"Best cruise ever!" she sang out.

* * *

After dinner, the party broke up, since Lelia wanted to see an ice-skating performance on the Lighthouse Deck with her grandparents, while the younger adults were interested in a poetry reading by the Adelphi University Quill Club.

The latter party headed to the Lanyard Lounge, which was dimly lit and cozy. There was a small wooden stage with a podium and microphone. About thirty people had gathered to listen to the poets. Conversation was hushed in anticipation of the start of the readings. The students would have to speak louder than usual, because they needed to be heard over the thrum of the QO2's engines, since the ship had just pulled out from Montauk Harbor and was on its way to Boston, where they would arrive the next morning.

Kathy and Monty sat across from Ian and Quinn at a little table just large enough to hold a candle and their mugs. The QO2 offered free cappuccinos and lattes, and the four java hounds simply had to take advantage of it, even this late in the day. No decaf for these purists.

The poetry turned out to be original work from graduate students at Adelphi; they had picked an array of nautical themes, in keeping with the cruise. One young writer said she had composed her verses while looking out at Cedar Point.

When they'd finished the last of the foam, the couples ambled back to their cabins for the night. Ian whispered one last "Happy Anniversary" before they split up, careful to modulate his voice in case Lelia was already asleep in her grandparents' stateroom.

Quinn and Ian quickly prepared for bed, forcing themselves to hang up their formal shirts and tuxes, so they could use them again while still looking freshly cleaned. They put on pajamas because there was a cool sea breeze blowing in from their porthole. They took turns using the facilities, then crawled into bed. Ian had just enough energy for a goodnight kiss, which was fortunate, since Quinn was already halfway to dreamland.

* * *

The next morning dawned sunny and warm, and began the way the night before had ended -- with a kiss. This time, Quinn, ever the earlier riser, was the one who kissed Ian. Since they had showered last evening, he was hoping his husband would be ready to start the day soon. At 9 a.m., it was pretty late compared to their usual routine, but that's what vacations were for: relaxation.

"Ah, laddie, the sea air is making me peckish this mornin'. How about a bit of breakfast?" Quinn asked.

"Sounds good," Ian said, even as he pulled Quinn in for another kiss. Although he knew he'd be brushing his teeth in a minute, he just couldn't resist, morning breath times two notwithstanding. Then he made himself get up, to the tune of Quinn's stomach rumbling. Though he always enjoyed the rumble of his herven's voice, he didn't feel the same about this kind of rumble. He wanted Quinn well-fed as soon as possible.

Ian did his ablutions with Force-enhanced speed, and a grateful Quinn soon took his place in the bathroom. Dressed in fresh tees and shorts, they headed out to the Ocean Breeze dining room, amidships on the Lanyard Deck. It was smaller and less formal than the one the family had eaten dinner in last night. Floor-to-ceiling windows gave them glorious vistas of Boston Harbor, where they had recently docked, after sailing through the night.

Because they were amidships on the port side of the QO2, they had a panoramic view of the harbor, where the lights from the buildings ashore cast faint rainbows on the water, a fitting symbol of freedom in the harbor that was the site of the Boston Tea Party so long ago. The same buildings were reflected on the water, with their twins shimmering in the wavelets. If it was so picturesque during the day, Ian could just imagine what it would look like at nighttime, with the full contrast of the lights against a dark background. Breathtaking!

They had a wonderful view of Boston Light, off to their right, a lighthouse originally constructed before the American Revolution. Quinn and Ian felt right at home on the Light Side of the Force, as Ian teased his husband before the maitre d' came up to them.

The QO2 offered breakfast and lunch on a walk-in basis; the only meal that had a fixed starting time was dinner, and that was only in the grand dining room. So Ian and Quinn didn't have an assigned table; they asked to be seated by the windows, since it was a bit after 9 a.m., and the room was half-full. Many passengers thought that one of the perks of a vacation was to be able to sleep in, so they ate at the buffet stations scattered throughout the ship, which were open all day. But Jedi-like discipline was ingrained in the professors; rising early for their katas had become so routine that even a holiday affected their natural rhythms only slightly.

Their waiter brought them mango-papaya juice, a plate of fruit, and a basket of warm biscuits with butter. After their additional order of buckwheat pancakes and fennel sausage, Quinn immediately set to with gusto, while Ian ate less but savored each bite.

"We'll be docked here in Boston until 2 p.m. Not much time to explore, so how about concentrating on a visit to our old haunts at Mace University? Maybe Father Corgan will be in his office today," Ian said. He had a soft spot for the genial priest who had first married Quinn and him, back in 2005, when marriage equality had been a relatively new development in the United States.

"I'd like to see the good Father again," said Quinn. "I'll never forget the warmth of his acceptance and his generous heart."

Ian nodded. "He helped make our wedding day one of the happiest in our lives."

"That he did, lad," Quinn said, placing his hand over Ian's on the tablecloth.

The waiter brought their pancakes and sausage, with warm pecan maple syrup. They focused on their meal for the next little while.

When they finished eating breakfast, Ian and Quinn went outside to lounge on deck chairs. It was sunny and in the low 70s, unseasonably warm, luckily for them. Though they had packed slacks, other than those of their tuxedos, they much preferred wearing shorts aboard ship. After all, it wasn't like their Valentine cruise up the Hudson five years ago; springtime was in full bloom now.

The skyscrapers reflected in the water made for a completely different environment than they'd experienced on their Caribbean cruises; no sugar-sand beaches and aquamarine sea here. However, Boston had its own charms -- literally dozens of colleges and universities were out there, beyond the harbor, including Mace University itself. The Freedom Trail started here, for the history buffs; museums, galleries, theaters, restaurants, businesses -- all were integral parts of this thriving city. They'd have to come back to explore when they weren't on such a short timetable.

Ian used his cell phone to arrange a meeting with the priest at 11:30 a.m. "Father Corgan says hello. So nice to know he remembers us after all these years."

Quinn's eyes twinkled. "He probably hasn't married two men all that often, my love."

"Well, y'never know," Ian teased, "what with marriage equality picking up more and more steam these days."

"We're so fortunate to be living in this moment in time, lad. 'Tis a gift," said Quinn.

They headed back to their cabin to change into jackets and slacks for their meeting, out of respect for Father Corgan. Although they were running a bit late, there was always time for a kiss, or so Ian thought as he stopped Quinn by the door for a kiss that was sweeter than their mango-papaya shakes at breakfastime.

Because Boston was a major port, there was no need for tenders to take them into the harbor; they simply walked down the gangplank onto the pier. They decided to take a taxi to Back Bay to save valuable time and got to Mace Chapel within minutes, since it was after the rush hour.

Ian was surprised to find that he had not romanticized the chapel in his memories through the years; it was every bit as charming as he had remembered. Made of greystone from a nearby quarry, its mullioned windows reflected the sunshine that the men had brought with them.

Quinn opened the door and saw Father Corgan walking down the hallway towards him. "Hello, Father," he said, echoed by Ian when he joined Quinn inside.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, gentlemen," Corgan said, shaking hands with them, a warm smile on his face. He ushered them into his office. They sat down in chairs by the large desk dominating the room. "Your marriage took place in October 2005, right?"

Ian was pleased to see another sign that Corgan remembered them, down to their wedding month. "Yes, indeed. We have fond memories of your wise words and the ceremony. It was truly a monumental event in our lives."

Quinn took Ian's hand. "I tend to look at things as before and after our marriage. You probably won't be surprised to hear that every day seems happier than the last."

As he looked at their clasped hands, Corgan's smile turned into a beam. "I can see that you've listened to my advice, 'to be good to each other', and that you are thriving. I love it when 'my couples' come back and let me know how they're doing."

Although Corgan had married some female and male couples prior to the professors' ceremony, Quinn and Ian had stood out for him. He had never married a couple of any kind, before or after, so clearly meant to be together. Thankfully, the amount of gay pairs he married had increased steadily since 2005, reaching critical 'mass', as he liked to put it, with the Supreme Court rulings supporting marriage equality last year.

The three men chatted on for as long as they could before the professors had to leave, so they would be back at the QO2 before its departure. When Corgan stepped out for a moment to answer the choir director's question, Ian and Quinn had their chance to repeat history -- they shared a sweet, nostalgic kiss before they had to hurry out. As it was, they heard the ship's whistle just as they boarded.

* * *

Their beautiful afternoon at sea was an active one. The men changed back into t-shirts and shorts so they could take advantage of the sporting events onboard. They couldn't resist a volleyball match on the Bay Breeze Deck and engaged in a fierce battle with a couple of college students who turned out to attend Darthmouth University.

Ian, of course, had faced their gymnastics team numerous times with his Skyhawks, so he was prepared for a few dirty tricks, like questionable line calls, since they were on the honor system. Their red shirts and black shorts seemed meant to be intimidating, as were their stone-faced visages.

The young Maulers won the first game, but Ian and Quinn came roaring back to win the next two. After the match, the men were sweaty, so they decided to cool off in the indoor pool. They used the facilities, then changed into trunks in their stateroom, which now had piles of clothing on the bed.

Things got entertaining when Ian mistook Quinn's blue trunks for his own and put them on, only to have billowing fabric flapping below his knees. Overcome by laughter, Quinn dragged Ian to the full-length mirror on the outside of the bathroom door so he could see for himself how adorable he looked. Ian took one look and started laughing as hard as his husband.

When they had settled down, and exchanged trunks, they were ready to set out after putting on aqua shoes. They walked to the pool on the Lighthouse Deck, across from the ice-skating rink where Lelia had enjoyed the performances of the professional skaters, who had aged out of a realistic shot at the Olympics.

The pool was as enormous as the ice rink, and a good thing, too. It was crowded with passengers, since it was a bit too cool to swim outside. They used the shower by the steps at the shallow section of the pool to clean off the sweat from their volleyball game -- first Ian, then Quinn, thanks to the latter's courtly nature -- then jumped into the deep end.

They staked out the lefthand corner, and Ian started doing underwater gymnastics -- handstands, forward and backward somersaults, and walking on his hands. The buoyancy of the water made it much easier than practicing on the mats in Luke's gymnasium.

Quinn made an appreciative audience, as he held up the side of the pool, occasionally kicking out his long legs when no one else was nearby.

When Ian finished his repertoire, they climbed the metal ladder nearest to them and left the pool. They used the shower again, now to wash off the chlorine from their hair and skin, and especially from their eyes. This time, Ian insisted that Quinn go first. They snagged towels from the pile by the showerhead and dried as thoroughly as they could, not wanting to track water over the tiles on the way out.

A few yards down the corridor and an elevator ride up to their deck, they walked to their stateroom, already nearly dry. Ian put up the "Do Not Disturb" sign for the steward and bolted the door. Quinn looked at Ian; Ian looked at Quinn. As one, they dove for each other's trunks and had them off in a flash.

Another dive had them on the bed, rolling around like puppies in sheer delight. Swimming! Vacation! What could be better? Only one thing, apparently, as Quinn came in for a kiss. He pulled Ian on top of him and kissed him again.

"Swimming makes me ravenous," Ian said, as he tasted his husband's chin, sucking damp skin down to his neck, then licking his way from chest to stomach.

"Ah, laddie," Quinn sighed in happiness.

While he lavished kisses on Quinn's belly, Ian felt a friendly nudge on his chin from a very interested party. "Mmmmm, someone wants attention, now, doesn't he?"

Quinn said, "'Twould be a kindness, nin daer." (my husband)

Being an excellent scout, Ian had no trouble navigating his way through Quinn's trail of chestnut hair down to his enthusiastic cock, which hardened even further under Ian's loving gaze.

The mute plea in Quinn's eyes seemed like a shout to Ian's heightened senses, so he put one hand around Quinn, as far as it could reach. Little licks on the glans; a sip of pre-come, like the finest froth on their after-dinner cappuccino; a suck on the tip, while Ian's hand played over the length of Quinn's erection. It was so plump and inviting like this, just waiting to be suckled into submission.

Ian pushed his cock into the yielding mattress, the cool sheets feeling wonderful against his hot skin. Every sound Quinn uttered, every move he made got Ian harder and harder.

Quinn ran a big hand through Ian's hair, while he was drenched in the pleasure of Ian's mouth. He had felt the jet of a Jacuzzi spray over the tip of his cock, but it couldn't match the sensation of his herven's tongue playing over him. When Ian nipped the sweet spot underneath the head, Quinn bucked and came in bursts of pleasure.

Ian almost joined his husband but held himself back by force of will until he could reach Quinn's lips, to end as they had started, with a kiss. Quinn was still shaking from his orgasm, but he grabbed hold of Ian's arms to help him up. Ian finally made it to the beloved mouth and kissed Quinn with complete abandon, living in the kiss, living in the Moment.

Ian ground into his herven's softening cock, loving the feel of it, as he did in each state. His gymnast's hips moved in ways which seemingly defied the laws of physics, until it was physically impossible to hold back his orgasm anymore. He came with an ecstatic shout, unintelligible to both of them.

He moved to get off of his husband, but Quinn's arms held him there. "I can take your weight forever, my love."

A sweet grin spread over Ian's face as he gazed at Quinn. "I'll hold you to that," he said.

After dozing together for a little while, they managed to get unstuck and took their consecutive showers. They each changed into yet another set of shorts and tees, then headed for amidships.

They decided to eat at the Quayside Cafe, a little restaurant nestled on the port side of the Lanyard Deck. Since it was 4 p.m., right between lunch and dinner, it was almost empty. It also helped that they had to pay a $15 premium apiece to eat there, rather than at one of the buffets or the main dining room. The men took advantage of their lack of competition by snagging a booth with a shell-shaped backrest and a magnificent ocean view. The ship was streaming along through sun-topped wavelets; they passed occasional islands, whose trees stood green against a blue backdrop of ocean.

Ian picked their appetizer of clams casino and started eating with the gusto that only comes from energetic lovemaking as soon as the clams arrived. "So tonight's the Captain's Gala," he said between bites.

"Kathy said that she wants us all to meet on the Windjammer Deck for cocktails before we go into dinner." Quinn already had the fifth clam on his fork.

Needless to say, the clams didn't last long. But their entrees came soon afterwards -- stuffed soft-shell crabs in a Sauterne reduction. Undaunted by their appetizer, they tucked into their late lunch with delight. No more chatting for the next little while, as they thoroughly savored each bite.

They decided against dessert, since the gala would begin in only a few hours. Ambling out on deck into the sunshine of a beautiful spring afternoon, they headed for the ship's library. Both of them chose novels by Lynn Flewelling, a popular author in her native New England -- Ian, a re-read of "Luck in the Shadows," the first book in the "Nightrunner" series, and Quinn, her just-published "Shards of Time," possibly the final Nightrunner entry.

These books were particularly appropriate to read on their cruise because of their upcoming visit to Bar Harbor, Maine: the setting for the climax of the second book in the series, "Stalking Darkness." If the QO2 kept to schedule, they'd dock at the national park there sometime the following morning.

As they sat in deck chairs reading about the adventures of Alec and Seregil, Ian couldn't resist asking, "Are we hiking in Acadia National Park tomorrow, or is it Arcadia?"

"Acadia," said Quinn with a wink.

"Somehow, I think an 'r' is missing in there, but it must be me." Ian winked back at him.

After a couple of pleasant hours of breezing through the reading, and reading through the breezes, they headed back to their stateroom to get ready for dinner. They had left their charms on from last night -- the little shamrock and parrot were ready for another night out.

Since they'd already showered after swimming and lovemaking, there was no need to do it again, but they rinsed their hair free of the scent of lingering chlorine. After shaving, brushing teeth, dressing, and using the facilities, they were out the door and striding toward the Windjammer Deck for a cocktail party before dinner.

As soon as Lelia saw them by the elevator, she ran up to them for hugs and hellos.

"How's my little lassie?" asked Quinn.

Lelia beamed up at him. "I'm doing great, Uncle Qui."

"Did you have fun in Boston, princess?" Ian asked with a grin.

"Oh, yes," she burbled, full of enthusiasm. "We went to Paul Revere's house and the Children's Museum, then I played with Mommy and Daddy on Boston Common."

"Now that's a day well spent," Quinn said approvingly. He was a firm believer in living history, as his and Ian's beloved Colonial Williamsburg attested.

Their other relatives caught up to Lelia and everyone greeted each other before they looked for seating together, made difficult by the size of their party. There were dozens of people milling around, and the tables by the window were all taken. Fortunately, some folks got up to eat at the buffet a few yards away from them. They rushed to take their seats, with Lelia chirping that it was just like a game of musical chairs.

Now they could properly enjoy the daiquiris and hors d'oeuvres, with Quinn keeping a lookout's eye out for his favorite pigs in blankets. The third waiter turned out to be the charm -- the mini-franks were all toothpicked and ready to go straight into Quinn's big hands. He grinned up at the waiter in thanks, and even he couldn't be annoyed, although Quinn had taken about a fifth of the whole tray's worth of hot dogs.

After about half an hour of goodies and Gershwin, their party walked into the formal dining room. It was lavishly decorated for the Captain's Gala, with festive banners of schooners, sea birds, and fish gracing the entire room. Just as their reservations remained at 8 p.m. for dinner, their table remained theirs throughout the cruise.

"Okay, guys, you don't have to tell us -- you went swimming today," Monty teased, after taking a look at the professors' damp hair.

Quinn smiled; the Prentice brothers shared an alleged sense of humor that Quinn truly enjoyed, especially when his lad got started on his puns.

Ian said, "Got it in one, Monty."

"I went swimming, too," Lelia said excitedly. "Mommy took me to the pool this morning before we left for Boston."

Everybody chuckled at this. Lelia definitely took after her uncles, and if you told her that, she'd beam at you for a solid week.

Quinn had been hoping to see Beef Wellington on the menu, since he so seldom saw it in restaurants, and finally he was rewarded. Half the table decided to join him in ordering it, including Ian, because it was such a rarity. He chose fish chowder as his first course, while Ian went for a lobster roll.

"How 'bout an early mornin' swim with me tomorrow, Lelia?" asked Quinn.

"Thank you, Uncle Qui. Can't wait!" Lelia said. "We get up before everyone else, anyway. It'll be wizard."

More chuckles at this, especially from Lelia's parents and Ian, who said, "Thanks, sweetie. Now we'll be able to get more sleep tonight."

"You said it, brother." Monty high-fived Ian, who was sitting to his right.

"Ah, Lelia, we'll let these slug-a-beds waste their time sleeping on this beautiful cruise. We know better." Quinn winked at Lelia.

The waiter came over with their food, pausing their conversation for a bit. Ian looked out at the ocean surrounding them; the waves were choppy tonight, and a brisk wind was blowing outside their ship's cocoon. From the photos he had seen, it was a taste of what was to come in Bar Harbor, where nature was much harsher than in the sunlit coves of St. Thomas. Just one of the differences between cruising on the Atlantic versus the Caribbean.

When the five-piece band started to play, Lelia hoped that she'd get to dance with her uncles. It was a treat dancing with them; since they had taught her katas for years, she was familiar with their style, which infused their movements on the dance floor. Uncle Wan had an energetic, athletic approach, whereas Uncle Qui was more calm and regal. She'd been given copies of pictures from their first wedding in 2005, in which she was dancing on their feet. She hardly remembered it herself and was so happy that it was captured in photographs.

In those baby pictures, Lelia had barely come up to their knees, even while she was standing on their shoes; now, she felt like such a big girl because she was almost up to Uncle Qui's tummy now, and had made it to Uncle Wan's chest, if she counted the tips of her curls.

She danced with Uncle Wan first; when he had heard the band strike up "Octopus's Garden," he held out his hand to her, knowing it was one of her favorite Beatles' songs. Then her two uncles had danced to "Stand by Me" together, after which the band played "Walking on Sunshine," just perfect for Uncle Qui and her. When it was over, Lelia noticed that the waiter had brought the main course and skipped back to the table.

The Beef Wellington exceeded their expectations; the Madeira wine reduction was simply scrumptious. Roasted potatoes and carrots Florentine also graced the plates.

This time, the family surprised Kathy and Monty with a cake they had pre-ordered for dessert. It had Kathy's favorite vanilla icing, along with Monty's favorite apricot jam between the layers of spice cake. Blue flowers with green stems decorated the top of the cake, surrounding the words, "Happy Anniversary, Kathy and Monty!"

Monty surprised his delighted wife by feeding her a bite of the first slice, just like he'd done at their wedding reception all those years ago. Beaming, she returned the favor. Both of them almost looked like the newlyweds they'd been back in 1999. The whole table erupted in spontaneous applause.

Kathy gave the second slice to Lelia, replete with a blue flower just for her, putting big smiles on both mother and daughter's faces.

"I'm so glad the whole family could come and and spend this special occasion with us. We feel truly blessed," Kathy said.

* * *

The next morning, true to their word, Quinn and Lelia headed off for their swim at 8 a.m. They had the pool almost to themselves at this hour and took advantage of it. Luckily, Lelia was petite and her uncle remained a force of nature, so he was able to carry her in her favorite position: perched on top of his shoulders. He strode up and down the length of the pool, sometimes lowering her close to the water, sometimes lifting her higher with his arms.

Lelia giggled and laughed the entire way across. After a few minutes of this, she jumped off Quinn's shoulders into the water and started to swim to the steps, Quinn following her with his leisurely crawl. Then she showed off her mastery of the strokes she'd learned at camp through the years; her favorite was the butterfly, with its bursts of energy, but she also enjoyed the Australian crawl and the back-stroke.

Quinn swam right along with her, his merry smile egging her on. By the time they'd been in the water for almost an hour, they were ready for breakfast. All of that exertion had left them ravenous. They climbed the steps out of the pool, rinsed and dried off, then headed back to their staterooms.

Ian was reading the newspaper on the balcony when Quinn returned. He glanced up to see his husband in sea-green trunks and gave him a welcoming grin. "Hello, handsome."

Quinn leaned down to give him a kiss. "Mornin', my boyo." He sat down in the other deck chair. "Ennathin' new?"

"Nothing important, I'm glad to say," said Ian wryly.

"That's just the way we like it, especially on vacation." Quinn put his long legs up on the table in front of him and started to whistle a vaguely nautical tune.

"You must be hungry," Ian said sympathetically, after Quinn's impromptu performance. "Let's have breakfast."

They went to the Windjammer Deck after using the facilities and Quinn changing into dry clothes. The dining room was crowded, since it was now almost 9:30. They didn't get a seat by a picture window, but they did sit next to the sculpture of nymphs playing with dolphins.

The men decided on lox and cream cheese on pumpernickel bagels this morning; red onions, lettuce, and tomato completed their dish. Lattes and orange juice made the perfect accompaniments. They munched on their meal between chatting about their upcoming visit to Bar Harbor.

"Looks like we'll pull into port sometime late this morning," Ian said. "Those choppy waves overnight delayed us. But at least we've still got the whole afternoon to explore Acadia National Park."

"I've seen photos of it; there's a wild beauty there that appeals to me." Indeed, the gleam in Quinn's eye was quite apparent, and Ian loved to see it.

They finished up their breakfast, almost down to the last bubble of foam in their lattes, and went back to their cabin to continue their reading of the Nightrunner books. Since they were on the balcony when the ship dropped anchor, they had a great view of Maine's natural wonders.

The QO2 glided majestically into port, passing the Bass Harbor Head Lighthouse, as they were encircled by ships large and small. A world of blue and green surrounded them with what could only be called the Living Force. The reflection of trees in the water married them as one. The men saw boulders along the shoreline that might have been flung by a Frost Giant of Endor.

The lushness around them affected Ian and Quinn, especially the latter, on a visceral level. They were enchanted. The ship's whistle rang out, signalling that she was safely at anchor and that they were free to disembark for the afternoon.

The professors grinned at each other before walking down the gangplank. Quinn was carrying a backpack, since he was well aware of the rough environment awaiting them on their hike. It was filled with water bottles, granola bars, a compass, and first-aid kit, reassuring Quinn that he was ready for their adventure. Of course, they had their cell phones, though it was unclear whether they'd work out here. They'd tested them on the QO2 with success, but who knew what would happen in the wilderness? Quinn's call to Ginny went through without a hitch just before they started their hike.

A group of hardy adventurers from the ship set out with them from Hulls Cove and started hiking along the shoreline. Seabirds gave them a rousing chorus, and small animals skittered through the bushes and trees. There were many clearly marked trails diverging from the ocean view, and Quinn and Ian picked one to explore on their own.

They were wearing Luke sweatshirts and jeans, since they didn't want much exposed skin, what with the brisk sea breezes and insects. The path led them past groves of pine trees, with a meandering stream to guide their way. After about two hours of walking, they chose a rock slab in dappled sunshine as a place to relax. In the midst of a clearing boasting a pond, their little place in the sun had a Middle-Earth vibe to it, like that of an Elven wood.

When they were comfortably seated on the rock overlooking the pond, with Ian's legs dangling in the pine-scented air, Quinn opened his pack and took out water and granola bars for their lunch. They sipped and munched, and were surprised to find that their meal tasted as good as the epicurean delights on the ship. Nothing like happy exertion to give a boost to the appetite.

Much to their delight, a family of otters shared the joy of the pond with them. They splashed and played in the afternoon sun, adorable companions, with their cute whiskers and water-matted fur.

"Okay, I'm calling this 'Nightrunner Rock'," Ian said with a crooked grin.

"Perfect name for it, lad, and that little fella must be Seregil," said Quinn, pointing at a cutie-pie with intelligent grey eyes.

"Amazing to feel like we're part of someone else's universe," Ian marveled.

Quinn winked at his husband and gave him a nuzzle, which led to a kiss. He put his arm around Ian and they shared a proper snuggle, while soaking in the forest through every pore. The music of the birds; the rustle of small animals; the acrobatics of the otters -- all made for a magical interlude for them.

They stayed there for almost an hour, relishing their beautiful surroundings and resting their legs for the hike back. Ian finally looked at his watch and realized that the ship was due to leave harbor in a little over three hours. It was time to go.

On the way over, they'd noticed another trail intersecting theirs, with signs leading back to the shoreline. They decided to take this one for variety. Quinn felt that they were rewarded for their choice because they got to see another family, this time a gaggle of geese. They paddled along the brook following their trail, honking and flapping at  
their new friends.

The men reached the coastline with forty-five minutes to spare before the QO2 left port.

* * *

This was the final night of the cruise, and the crew was determined to give their passengers a proper celebration to cap their holiday.

Now that they had started the return trip to Port Liberty, the men waved goodbye to Portland Harbor as they sat on their balcony. The Cape Elizabeth Light seemed to wink at them when they passed by it as they sailed out into Casco Bay.

They had spent the early evening visiting the city, rich in the tradition of New England seafaring ports for over two centuries, and immediately fell in love with its charms. They were surrounded by the nautical delights of Old Portland as they walked along its cobblestone streets -- chandlers' shops, complete with candlemaking demonstrations; inns which had served generations of thirsty old salts; purveyors of model ships, with their hundreds of tiny wooden pieces, so intricately designed that they looked like they could sail away to the nearest bathtub; whittlers' shops, where seabirds of all types soared over carved turtles and fish; souvenir stores, selling hurricane lamps and miniature lighthouses, alongside figurines of captains and seamen.

Of course, they bought a gift for Lelia, while she was spending the evening with her parents. This time, it was a large, iridescent abalone shell, which Ian put to his ear, grinning when he heard the sound of waves breaking against the shore.

Again, the family met at the cocktail party before dinnertime that night. It was in the Windjammer Lounge, where they decided to split up to get seats, because there was no way they'd find room for nine people together, despite their luck last night. Ian and Quinn found a small table near the center of the room and settled in. Quinn was particularly happy to see the hors d'doeuvres coming around, since he felt that this was one of the perks of a cruise, not to mention the fact that he was ravenous from their hike and later walk around Portland. He waved at Monty a few tables away as he was eating his third Swedish meatball.

The bartender had named tonight's special concoction 'The Acadia', after the magnificent wilderness park they'd been fortunate enough to visit that afternoon. The combination of pineapple and cranberry juices, blended with banana liqueur, made it sweet and tangy. Both Ian and Quinn had to try it out.

"We should go on holiday more often," Quinn said. "We always have such a good time."

Ian nodded. "And we had a perfect balance between alone-time and family fun on this vacation."

"Fourth time's the charm." Quinn winked at his husband; Ian wasn't the only one who could come up with groan-worthy quips.

They were in for a nice surprise when a sturdy middle-aged woman went to the center of the lounge and said, "Here's a little something to get you in a 'Jersey state of mind'," since they'd be sailing into Cape Liberty tomorrow in Bayonne, New Jersey. She began to play her guitar as she walked around the room.

Ian grinned when the song turned out to be one of their favorites: "Under the Boardwalk" by The Drifters. He still remembered a performance at their neighborhood coffee house, Cream and Sugar, when a burly folk singer had given his rendition of it on a balmy Saturday night. He softly sang the refrain, with Quinn accompanying him.

The musician looked over at them approvingly and said, "Everyone, please feel free to sing along."

Since the words were so well-known, many passengers did join in, and laughter mingled with lyrics in a beautiful duet.

After they'd finished, it was time to head into the formal dining room for dinner. The family sat at their assigned table, enjoying the play of ship's lights over the ocean as they talked and ate. Most of them ordered the Lobster Pot Pie, made with sherry cream sauce.

"What a wonderful way to celebrate your anniversary," Quinn said, raising his glass of Chardonnay to Kathy and Monty. "Thank you for a delightful family vacation."

"Hear, hear!" came agreement from around the table.

"Happy 15th Anniversary!" said Ian, as he and Quinn beamed at the joyful couple.


End file.
